


Let's Be Alone Together

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Dan and Phil feel so much like a married couple, that they forget they aren’t actually married. However, neither one of them are complaining about it. (Also known as the most domestic and fluffy fic I’ve ever written).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely thek0leenset for the dan and phil secret santa 2014! i'm glad that they liked it so much; i hope anyone else who reads it likes it as well!! <3

**i.**

It’s eight in the morning and the doorbell buzzes loudly enough to jolt both Dan and Phil out of their sleep, hearts nearly stopping and Phil jerks awake so suddenly that his shoulder hits Dan square in the chin. “Fucking, shit!” the brunet hisses, rubbing his pained face with a grimace on his face, completely missing how Phil quietly sinks back down under the covers, settling comfortably in bed. Within seconds, he’s dozing off to sleep once more. “Go get your bloody Amazon package, you turnip.”

He’s met with only silence, and Dan glares at him. “Heavy sleeper my ass, I know you heard the buzzer Phil!” he goes to shake him awake, but Phil’s fringe has been pushed up and back, giving him a quiff of sorts and his lips have twitched into small smile, and he looks just so cute and comfortable right now that Dan doesn’t have the heart to harshly shake him awake and make him leave the cocoon of warmth that is their bed.

Bitching under his breath, Dan throws the covers back and stomps downstairs to answer the door and claim Phil’s Amazon package, and because he’s so tired and bitter, he throws it on the couch in the lounge before heading back upstairs.

Before he manages to freeze to death, he dives back into bed, pulling the covers around him and he presses himself up against Phil, mumbling “I hate you,” as Phil wraps his arms around Dan and cuddles him while the two of them get a couple extra hours of sleep.

**ii.**

Phil’s hip gently bumps against Dan’s, and the brunet swears under his breath as his hand drops the spatula for a moment to grab the waistband of his sweatpants, preventing them from sliding down to the floor and landing in a puddle around his ankles. Phil takes that as an opportunity to take the spatula and continue to give shape to his pancake.

“What the hell is that?” Dan asks, pointing to the frying pan. The hand holding up his pants has now been located to wrapped around Phil’s waist.

“It’s a Christmas tree!” Phil exclaims, sounding offended as he continues to poke at his pancake with his spatula, trying to shape it so it looks more like a Christmas tree rather than an explosion of pancake batter.

“It looks like a mistake,” Dan says, and when Phil’s jaw comically drops in dismay, he leans in and presses a kiss on the older man’s jaw, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses up the scruff of his face before settling comfortably on his lips.

The rest of Phil’s pancakes look nothing like they’re supposed to, but they taste amazing, neither of them can deny that.

**iii.**

It’s a lazy day today; they don’t need to run off to the BBC, they don’t need to film, they don’t need to do anything and that’s just how they like it.

After breakfast, the two take refuge on the couch where Phil settles himself between Dan’s legs, resting his head on the younger boy’s chest. One of Dan’s arms wrap comfortably around Phil, his hand placed on his chest where he toys with the drawstrings of his Jake hoodie, his free hand occupying the remote to try and find something for them to watch.

Dan often jokes about spending the day in his “browsing position” with his laptop in his lap, but truth be told, he’d rather spend his day in the “cuddling position” with Phil in his lap.

**iv.**

“You’re going to give me a black eye,” Phil says because Dan has his arms wrapped around him while he plays Portal 2, and it is physically impossible for Dan to hold still while playing video games. Cuddling and video games do not go hand in hand, no matter how much Dan insists that it can happen.

“You’re going to be f -” Dan doesn’t even finish saying “fine” because he’s too distracted by Portal 2 right now to look out for his elbow that’s about to hit Phil in the face. It’s not possible for the two of them to be comfortable in a position like this; if Dan’s arms are around Phil’s shoulders while he plays video games he ends up almost choking Phil, any other way his arms are around Phil with a video game controller in his hands he almost ends up hitting Phil, if Phil’s lying with his head on his chest he nearly ends up falling to the floor about fifteen times.

Phil detangles himself from Dan and grabs his DS for some Animal Crossing, and even though Dan’s eyes are on the TV screen currently, he begins to pout when Phil crawls away from him. Sighing heavily, Phil curls up by Dan’s side yet again, resting his head on Dan’s lap and even though Dan nearly hits him in the face multiple times, Phil remains lying here for the duration of the morning. It’s hazardous, but kind of perfect.

**v.**

“I’m hungry,” Dan announces as he turns to Phil, growing tired of playing Portal 2 and dropping the controller on the ground. “Wanna do lunch?”

“‘Course,” Phil says. He rolls over so he’s lying on his stomach now, arms resting in Dan’s lap and he places his chin atop them.

“I’ll cook,” Dan decides, gently pushing Phil away so he can head into the kitchen to make something for lunch, hastily calling over his shoulder. “No peeking! I want it to be a surprise!”

“Are you going to be the next Masterchef?” Phil asks him, lounging out on the couch as he waits for Dan to finish cooking for the two of them.

“I will put everyone to shame,” Dan tells him. A comfortable silence and an incredible smell falls over the flat, and a few minutes later Dan returns in the lounge, extending his hand forward and saying to Phil, “Bon appetit.”

Phil smiles and takes Dan’s hand, allowing the younger man to lead him into the dining area of their flat, where two dishes full of food are placed upon the table with two glasses of ribena next to their plates and Dan even went out of his way to put fake flowers in a cup in the center of the table.

“You really went all out for me, Bear,” Phil says, kissing his cheek.

Dan blushes a little. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles, then goes to take a seat next to Phil, the two of them having a totally rom-com meal together, and it’s moments like this - when Dan does something utterly romantic for no reason whatsoever - where Phil falls a little more in love with him.

**vi.**

Phil’s favorite thing to do is take pictures of Dan when he doesn’t realize his picture is being taken.

It’s moments like these when Dan is completely candid; no forced smile or awkward peace sign thrown up. It’s when his smile is genuine and his eyes are bright. It’s when he’s the most beautiful. And Phil can’t help but to capture these moments of genuine Dan Howell - but it’s always slightly awkward when he forgets to turn the camera flash off.

**vii.**

“It’s moments like these when I think your nickname is really appropriate,” Phil muses as he and Dan lay on the couch, Dan resting on top of him, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

“You’re so lame,” Dan mutters against Phil’s shoulder, his head nestled in the crook of Phil’s neck. The two of them have been cuddled up on the couch for a while now; the TV is on but neither of them are really paying attention, and Phil’s fingers are tangled in Dan’s curls, toying with the chocolatey brown locks of hair.

“You’re like a teddy bear,” Phil tells him, and Dan supposes it’s true. He loves cuddling with Phil; big spoon or little spoon, it doesn’t matter as long as they’re holding each other. “You’re my teddy bear,” Phil declares and he kisses Dan’s forehead, as if that had sealed the deal.

“Stop,” Dan chuckles, hiding his face further against Phil’s skin. Phil’s hand travels down from Dan’s hair to his back, rubbing it soothingly. And there they lay together in perfect harmony.

**viii.**

Dan’s favorite time of the day is cooking with Phil. He loves being in the kitchen with him, he loves gently bumping their hips together as they try to share the counter, he loves Phil telling him to taste whatever he’s making, he loves holding Phil’s hand while he cooks. It’s disgustingly romantic, but he can’t deny that it’s one of his favorite things to do. Phil and food are undoubtedly his favorite two things in the world - and probably the two most important things to him.

**ix.**

Phil chuckles softly. “Look at what I just reblogged,” he tells Dan and yes, they are being those people right now - the two people who are sat together in the same room, both of them on Tumblr.

We’re actually such losers, Dan can’t help but to think as he leans over to look at Phil’s computer screen. He laughs at the picture Phil has reblogged, and he says, “Oh, I’ve got to reblog that.” And he quickly reblogs the photo from Phil before going back to adding things to his queue. Unlike Phil, who just sees things he likes and presses reblog, Dan has a system to his blog; the aesthetic has to be just perfect.

“Wish me luck,” he says. “I’m venturing into the ‘danisnotonfire’ tag.”

“Here’s hoping your blacklist doesn’t fail you,” Phil replies and Dan nods in agreement. His tag is pretty tame, for the most part, and he goes through it looking at gifs from his newest video and fanart drawn by their talented fans, liking a few things occasionally.

Every so often, Phil’s foot lingers up his thigh or presses against his leg, and Dan teasingly kicks him back, and Phil tells him once again to look at something he reblogged, and Dan talks shit about blogs with autoplay, and it’s just the perfect relaxing ending to a very peaceful day.

**x.**

It’s nearing three in the morning when Phil finally convinces Dan to come to bed, because he certainly isn’t nocturnal like he is and he’s dozing off in the lounge already as it is. And even though he knows Dan isn’t going to go to sleep like he is, it’s nice that Dan accompanies him to their bedroom and just stays with him while he falls asleep. He’s never liked falling asleep alone, and ever since Dan came into his life he stopping having to.

Phil crawls into bed, Dan following close behind him - with his laptop in hand, of course because three in the morning is basically dinnertime for him - and the two of them get situated under the covers. Dan sits up with his laptop on his thighs and Phil disregards his glasses before snuggling up next to Dan, closing his eyes and sighing contently as one of Dan’s hands travels over to play with Phil’s hair. “Goodnight,” he exhales.

“Goodnight, love,” Dan replies, and it’s only a few minutes before Phil falls asleep by his side.

The sun starts to rise when Dan finally decides to go to sleep. And he gets himself situated under the covers, pulling Phil into his arms and holding him close, kissing his forehead before he closes his eyes and begins to drifts off to sleep.


End file.
